When People Think
by Stessa
Summary: -Bri, you worry too much about what people think about you. You wouldn’t worry so much about what people think about you… if you knew how little they think about you- Sharpay gives Gabriella an advice, but she is more than a little confused. Gabpay love.


**When People Think **

"Bri, you worry too much about what people think about you. You wouldn't worry so much about what people think about you… if you knew how _little_ they think about you!"

Gabriella stared at the blonde bombshell, open-mouthed. She didn't quite understand that advice. If it even was an advice – she couldn't be sure. Sharpay had always been special, so it shouldn't have surprised her. But really, what exactly did she mean by that rant?

"Bri?" Sharpay questioned, her big brown eyes studying the frozen Latino girl, who seemed to be lost, "Are you there?"

Gabriella snapped out of it, "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" she continued, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Did you hear my great advice?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, nodding her head a little, "Yeah, I did. It was great, really, but I didn't understand it…"

"What's not to understand?" the former Ice Princess wanted to know.

"The advice?"

"Well…" Sharpay said, trailing off a bit, "I just told you that you shouldn't think that much about other people. They really don't care what you do, they don't even realize what you do. It's all in your head."

"But I broke up with the most popular guy in my school!" Gabriella whined, throwing her arms in the air, and falling back on Sharpay's comfy bed, "Urgh!"

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle, "They won't care. Sure you were the Golden Couple, sure you guys taught me a lesson during summer, and 'unfroze'-" she used air quotes, "-me, but… You weren't happy with him. It would have been stupid to stay with him."

"But-"

Sharpay cut her off, "Bri!" she paused, "Calm down, please? You know all the girls will cheer because Troy is single, and the guys will now drool over the possibility to get together with you. _Hottie_."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "…you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Sharpay mumbled, as she sat down next to Gabriella, padding her on her flat stomach, "Are you reassured now?"

"A little, thanks." Gabriella replied, peeking through her fingers, which were currently covering her eyes.

"Sit up!" Sharpay demanded, pulling her best friend up by the arm.

Gabriella obeyed, and let out a sigh, "What do you want now, Shar?"

"Talk to you." Sharpay said, as if it was obvious.

Gabriella shot her an awkward smile, and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. It was kinda hard for her. Sure, she and Sharpay were friends now, but they'd also been like enemies during summer. And current things, just… confused it all.

"Well!?" Sharpay questioned, her voice kinda hard.

"Well what?"

"After all this fuss with you, why did you break up with Troy? You guys seemed so happy?"

"We were," Gabriella begun, deciding to just tell the story. That was the whole point anyway, "That's the key-word: were. During summer everything was great. But then school started, and everything became… floopy."

"Floopy? Is that even a word?" Sharpay asked, a slow giggle leaving her lips.

"You know what I mean!" Gabriella said, a smile coming onto her lips, because Sharpay tended to do that to her most times, "…anyway, I didn't feel the same for him, as I used to. I felt weird. So yeah, that's why."

"That's why?" Sharpay questioned, sounding oddly hurt, "I didn't know what I expected, but deffo not that!"

Gabriella didn't answer, she just looked at her best friend, the blonde girl she thought more about than she wanted to admit. She dreamed more about her then she would ever voice out loud. She was the whole reason for her distress. The reason of the break-up.

_she.loved.her. _

"No other reason?" Sharpay asked, her voice quivering a bit, "Totally just because you drifted? You really didn't fall for someone else…?"

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow, "No."

"No?"

"No," she stated, shaking her head slowly, "Would you want me to? Is that why?"

Sharpay froze, and then started playing nervously with her thumbnail, "I-I just… nah, no reason."

"Hmm," Gabriella said, wandering off in her own thoughts for a second, before replying, "You sound really weird, though."

"Well, I…" Sharpay paused, and took in a deep breath, "…I just thought you might, y'know, like someone else… for you to-to _drift_ that way…?"

Gabriella paused. Sharpay had caught her dead-on. She couldn't lie, she really couldn't, "Ah, I do have… someone else in mind." She whispered, letting it out.

Sharpay looked stern, "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"That boy you like?" Sharpay said, stating it clearly that she wanted to know the truth.

"It's not a… boy, exactly, no." Gabriella managed to choke out, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You like a man!?" Sharpay shrieked, almost falling off the bed in surprise. Sure, it was normal to have crushes on celebrities and teachers, but Gabriella didn't seem like that kind of girl. Definitely not one to break up with her boyfriend for one of them, "Are you having an affair with a _teacher_? How old is he? Are you in love with him?"

Gabriella was taken aback by the harsh tone in her voice, "NO!" she quickly said, her eyes wide, "No, I haven't fallen in love with a teacher."

"Then what exactly?"

"A… a girl, exactly."

Sharpay stopped, and a soft smile came to her lips, "A girl, you say? Are you… a lesbian? Gay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Weird," Sharpay said, nodding to herself, as she thought things over, "I'm one, you know."

"You are?"

"For sure." Sharpay confirmed, "I dated Kelsi for a long time during summer. After the Talent Show our relationship was much better because she learned to stand up towards me. So we dated."

"Date-_ED_!?" Gabriella asked, a curious tone in her voice. This was all new to her. It was a good, yet weird feeling.

"Yeah, we broke up." Sharpay said, "I broke up with her."

"That's why she was so sad about a month ago!" Gabriella realized, her eyes getting big, "But why did you?"

"'Cuz I fell for someone else." Sharpay replied, staring deeply into Gabriella's brown eyes, trying to get her point across. She just wanted her to know.

"Oh…" Gabriella whispered, as realization dawned on her. At least she hoped it was real, "Oh…"

And then, slowly, Sharpay's face came closer, as she leaned in. Gabriella was scared, but also anxious. She wanted this. It was her daydream coming true. When Sharpay placed her lips on top of hers, a burning sensation started floating through her body, and she leaned back, the blonde falling on top of her.

The kiss was soft, and their lips brushed together, like if they had always been kissing; like it was meant to be. The kiss soon turned passionate, and their tongues brushed together, fighting wildly in her mouth. It was a good feeling, and she wished it'd last forever.

Sharpay soon broke the kiss, and smirked down at her best friend - girlfriend? – a glint in her eyes, "I fell for you."

"And I fell for you." Gabriella confirmed, before they resumed their kiss, the passion growing. Her heart felt like it was almost bursting, and she felt like she was floating on a sky. Sharpay was really kissing her, it was so surreal, yet all she had dreamed about. She broke the kiss again though, getting scared, "Sharpay…?" she managed to ask.

"What?" Sharpay asked, falling down on the soft mattress, next to her. She turned her head to the side, and looked her in the eye.

"What won't people at school think?" Gabriella asked, her voice broken, "We're gay. What will they say about us?"

"Nothing."

"But they'll think all kind of things!"

"No," Sharpay said, placing a calming hand on Gabriella's arm, "They won't."

"I know they will."

"I'll prove to you tomorrow that they won't." Sharpay told her, a smirk on her face, "I'll let you know it's okay."

**-Gabriella&Sharpay-**

When school rolled around the next day, Sharpay and Gabriella entered East High, holding hands. Their fingers were liked and both their faces had huge smiles. It didn't take a fool to figure out they were in love, everybody could see it. You had to be blind if you couldn't.

And when Sharpay pushed Gabriella against her locker, and kissed her with great passion, people stopped to stare, but Gabriella couldn't see that. She couldn't only hear a few of them go 'aaw', so that was okay. Their lips kept brushing, and their tongues kept fighting, and people somewhat lost interest.

And when the happy, new couple continued to class, still occasionally stopping to kiss in the hallway, people simply let them pass. They weren't saying anything, Gabriella noticed. And what they were thinking, she wouldn't know, and she honestly didn't care, when it came to it. It was all just great, because she got the girl she wanted, and people could just ignore it, if they didn't like it. It was funny how Sharpay could convince her of that, with just a few kisses. What people thought weren't important. It was important what she felt, and she felt love.

Sharpay thought that was great, because truth was, people really didn't think that much.

* * *

_So, this one-shot has been on its way for some time. I just really haven't had time to write it down, since I'm working on so many things right now. It's not very long, no, it's just a cute thing, 'cuz I'm in a need of some Gabpay writing. I've promised a lot of people a full story sometime, but since it's gonna be awhile before I have time for that, I decided to write a one-shot. I will probably write a story sometime though, 'cuz I have like, a ton of ideas. _

_So when I wrote this one-shot. I know that at most schools there are people who has like, homophobia. I know we can't change what they think is right or wrong, and I'll let them have their opinions. I wish they'd just stick them to themselves. So I decided that no one should voice it out loud, if they thought it was wrong. And please don't flame even if YOU are one of the people who hates slash/femslash. I wish you'd just stop reading them. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical. _

_Thanks for reading, Stessa. _


End file.
